D.Va vs Heavy
D.Va vs Heavy is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 3! Overwatch vs Team Fortress! In a hard hitting contest, will it be hero or mercenary to come away with the win? Fight Location: Dustbowl (Team Fortress 2) Heavy marched down to the control point; something had been trying to take it and Miss Pauling has ordered specifically for him to go, being the primary power unit. Which must have meant this other unit was bad news. When Heavy marched around the corner, he saw a young girl. "So... where is problem?" he asked gruffly. Hana smirked. "You'll know in a moment." she teased, climbing into the mech around the corner and powering up. "D.Va online!" she announced, as she marched around the corner towards Heavy. The Russian stared up as the mech took to the air, before Sasha began spinning up. FIGHT! (Adramelech) "YYYAAAAAAAAA HAHAHAHA!" Heavy roared, as his minigun bounded away at D.Va's armour. The unit flew to a side, looking to minimise the damage taken. But then she came back down, rushing the mercenary and pounding him with gunfire of her own. Heavy immediately realised that this was actually a little more threatening and ducked into cover. "You got lucky shot." Heavy concluded, heading towards the window. D.Va flew back around, and began spraying at the opening. "Please. I don't need luck against the likes of you!" she sniped back. The gunfire met in the centre, but it was Heavy gaining the upper hand. He marched out of cover once D.Va had to reload and prepared to punch the mech as it came in close. He managed to do just that, and then he ripped it out of the air. D.Va panicked, and leant out of the cockpit, shooting Heavy in the stomach with her pistol. Heavy inhaled through his nose deeply, before turning to face the young Korean. "That was not too smart." he growled, throwing her across the area. The unmanned mech sat now several feet from D.Va, who know had an angry Russian badass to worry about. Heavy swapped for his shotgun. "You are not worth Sasha's efforts." he laughed, firing shots at the gamer. D.Va dived through a window avoiding the shots, but Heavy closed fast. She began to whimper in panic, looking for something to whack the brute with. She found the nearest slab of wood, and then whacked him across the head. The cut was nasty, but not one that particularly fazed Heavy. "Erm..." Hana kinda smiled nervously, before ducking a bear like swat from the Russian. She legged it upstairs, seeing the mech was no longer being blocked off. She rushed through the control point, being shot in the back as she went, but landed right at the base of the mech, her wounds now being borderline fatal. She drifted in and out of conciousness, but had no time to rest; Heavy was now hammering the side of the mech with gunshots. She slowly turned, and the two powerhouses marched on each other, gunfire wrecking the area. But the damage was done to the mech, and D.Va knew she would need to eject. She quickly jumped at Heavy, trapping him under the mech. "Release me!" Heavy ordered, struggling to lift the robot. D.Va then ejected from the back, and sighted her target. With a series of shots, the weary hero managed to blow up the mech, sending Heavy in two halves across the area. The Russian lay, deceased by the control point as the Korean girl crawled up the side and began to capture it. KO! Conclusion The winner of this match: D.Va! Category:Peep4Life Category:Strength themed battles Category:Battle of the Genders themed Category:Battles between 2 different series Category:Battles between 2 different companies Category:Blizzard vs Valve Category:TF2 vs Overwatch Category:Hero vs Anti Hero themed battles Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Shooters themed battles Category:Adult vs Teenager Category:Completed Battles